Stars
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: He was determined to make tonight perfect, and not even the heavens would dare to ruin it for him. EyesKanone. Oneshot, R&R!


I was listening to Switchfoot's 'We Are One Tonight' and this thought entered my head, so I'm going to go with it. Hope you like it!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kanone glanced in the mirror once more, making sure everything was perfect. Of course, nothing less than perfect would be acceptable for a night like this. Well, at least the occasion was special; the night itself was a little windy and cloudy. Still, not even the heavens would dare to ruin this night for him. Deciding that this was as good as he got (which according to most was pretty damn good) he smiled, satisfied with himself. He stared at the second button on his maroon shirt, trying to decide whether to leave it buttoned or unbuttoned. Then, he smirked, realizing that he was more caught up in this one night than any other, and how ridiculous it was what the other boy did to him. Kanone woldn't put forth this effort for just anyone, but when had Eyes been just anyone? In fact, when had Eyes been anyone other than _the_ one?

Deciding that he couldn't waste anymore time thinking about how perfect Eyes was or else he was going to be late to pick him up, Kanone grabbed a short, black jacket off the coat rack. He almost made it out when a woman's voice stopped him, "Kanone Hilbert, where do you think you're going this late at night?"

Kanone spun on his heel to see a smirking brunette, arms crossed. Kanone grinned, "Nowhere special." he lied. Perhaps the biggest lie he had ever told, and his mother knew it.

"Why don't I believe you?" she asked, knowing her son was up to something.

Kanone laughed, "Obviously because I'm lying." he told her. Hey, at least he was honest about being dishonest.

"That figures." she muttered, "So, where are you off to? Another date with Eyes?" she asked, teasingly. His mother had accpeted her son's relationship with his life-long friend with open arms and endless teasing, the latter of which got on Kanone's nerves quite a bit. Tonight, though, the end of the world couldn't put a frown on his face. In fact, he'd probably even laugh a little, as long as Eyes was there to laugh with him, that is. Well, perhaps not laugh, but...whatever.

"What do you mean another date?" Kanone asked, innocently, "We've never been on a date."

"Ah, so a first date?" she asked.

Kanone blushed a little, and still found it absurd how much the boy affected him, "Perhaps." he said, "And if I'm going to be on time for whatever it is, I need to leave. Now."

The older one took the hint, "Have fun, don't get drunk, do any drugs, or get knocked up, and be home by midnight." Kanone raised an eyebrow as his mother laughed, "No, wait, that was _my_ mother's speech. We can see how well that worked." Kanone snickered at this, "In your case, just the first three apply."

Kanone grinned, "Of course." he said, "I _am_ only 12."

"I don't know, kids these days..." she trailed off, laughing and reaching out a hand to ruffle Kanone's hair, "I'll leave you alone."

Kanone glared at the retreating hand, "You _do_ realize I spent an eternity getting my hair to not look like I just rolled out of bed, correct?" he asked, dashing back to the mirror.

This comment sent his mother doubling over in laughter, "Do you honestly think Eyes will care, dear?" she asked, "After tonight it might look like that anyway, you're just going in prepared."

Kanone glanced at his mother's reflection in the mirror, "You really missed out on how to not be so foward, didn't you?"

The reflection grinned at him, "What's the point of disguising the truth?" she asked.

Kanone sighed, but really couldn't come up with a answer to that. Finally getting his hair back into a decent condition, Kanone spun around, "Now, if you're done talking in riddles and messing up my perfection, I'll be going."

The woman laughed, "Your perfection?"

"You're denying it?" he asked, sounding a lot more cocky than he was feeling. In truth, he was grateful for the stalling. He had been around Eyes countless times, as his friend, mentor, and boyfriend. This was different, though, tonight they were going on an actual date. It was just something about the idea of a first date that made Kanone nervous. He wanted his night to be perfect, if not for him than for Eyes. He supposed he was a romantic at heart, underneath everything else.

Looking up, he noticed the laughing had stopped, and his mother was smiling at him, "Have fun, dear." she said, kissnig him once on his forehead.

"I will." Kanone promised, and with that he was out the door...and into the wind, _"Of course, what was I worried about my hair for?"_ he wondered, his mother couldn't do near as much damage as mother nature. It was only a five minute walk to Eyes' house, and Kanone looked up at the sky, _"It's so cloudy."_ he thought, idly, _"Shouldn't the stars be out on a night like this?"_ Whatever the weather, Kanone knew this night would be perfect.

Reaching his boyfriend's door, Kanone knocked a few times, finding that ridiculous as well. Any other day he would have just walked in, but he supposed this was the right thing to do on a date. Not a minute later, the door swung open to reveal the most breath-taking sight Kanone had ever seen. Eyes was wearing his usual black pants with a medium blue button-up shirt, the top buttons being buttoned. Kanone smirked, yet another symbol of his boyfriend's innocence. Eyes' soft silver hair was combed down, hanging losely and nearly brushing his shoulders, reflecting the light from a lamp somewhere inside. His piercing blue eyes were no less intense, but clouded over with a certain emotion that Kanone had rarely ever seen on him. He wasn't sure to this day what that emotion was, perhaps it was love, or maybe just simple lust or anticipation. Whatever it was, it always made the younger one look drop-dead gorgeous.

A smile flicker of a smile graced Eyes' lips, "I'll be ready in a second." he said in his usual low, calming voice, "Do you want to come in?"

Kanone smirked, "Of course." he responded, ruining the mood set by Eyes' relaxing british accent with his in-your-face southern one. Nodding, the silver-haired one moved inside, leaving Kanone to close the door.

As promised, a moment later Eyes reemerged into the living room where Kanone had taken a seat on the couch. He now stood once more and smiled, seeing that Eyes had added the choker that the former had given him for his birthday last year to his attire, "Ready?" he asked.

Eyes nodded, "When you are."

"It's a bit chilly outside, you might want to bring a coat." Kanone suggested.

Eyes shook his head, "I'll be fine."

Kanone grinned, _"Stubborn as ever."_ he thought, "Alright, then, shall we?" One more nod and they were out the door. The wind flipped Eyes' hair every which way until it finally settled after a hand was clamped over it. Eyes quickly brought a small hair tie from his pocket and pulled his hair into a ponytail. Kanone turned his attention to exactly what they would be doing on the date, "Well, since the weatherman has lost all my trust and fatih, perhaps we should skip the moonlit walk?" he asked.

Eyes smirked, "I think the fact that there's no moon pretty much killed that whole idea." he added.

"Right." Kanone agreed, "Well, there's always the movie theater."

"We could." Eyes said, but didn't want to really do something so typical for their first date. The walk had been perfect, and it would have been romantic as hell, but there were still other things.

"Ot not." Kanone dismissed the idea, seeing the lack of enthusiasm, "Was there anything you wanted to do in particular?"

Eyes glanced up to the sky, _"So much for a first kiss under the full moon."_ he thought, supposing it was ridiculous to be excited about such an insignificant thing. Sighing, he shrugged, "It's up to you."

Kanone frowned, which he didn't think possible tonight, "I'm sorry the weather isn't panning out." He really had no idea why he was apologizing for something he had no way of controlling, but he hated to see Eyes disappointed.

The younger one attempted to summon a smile to break through his disappointment, and almost succeeded, except he didn't, "It's alright." he assured Kanone, "I suppose the movie theater could be fun."

Kanone shook his head, "You don't want to see a movie, we won't see a movie. There's got to be something else." They hadn't really been walking in any particular direction, and ended up in a huge field that led down a grassy hill to a small lake. Eyes shivered, despising the water for absorbing any and all heat that might have fallen upon the field. Of course, the wind didn't help either. Kanone saw this, and immediately removed his jacket, wrapping it around Eyes' shoulders, "Better?"

The silver-haired boy turned to face him, and smiled a little at the gesture, "Thanks." he whispered, and gasped a little as Kanone pulled on the edges of the jacket, forcing Eyes closer to him.

Kanone grinned at the innocent stare he was recieving, "I've got another way to warm you up." he suggested, brushing his lips against Eyes'. The shorter one closed his eyes and sighed as Kanone placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Kanone brought a hand up to the back of the younger one's head and undid the ponytail, noticing that the wind suddenly died down..

Opening his piercing blue orbs back up, Eyes glanced upwards, smiling a real smile, "Look." he whispered, "The stars are coming out."

Kanone joined his boyfriend in gazing upwards, "So they are." he noted, then looked back down to Eyes. The younger one bit his lip before leaning into Kanone and being caught in a passionate kiss; his first real one. He sighed softly and wrapped his arms around Kanone's neck, letting the jacket slip off his shoulders. Tonight had been perfect after all, and not even the heavens would have dared to ruin it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Much fluff to be had there. (shrugs) I liked it okay, and it was a nice change in pace from all my other...crap. Well, hope it was enjoyable; review!


End file.
